Back Home, a Percy Jackson fanfic
by legenDennis
Summary: After the war against Gaea and her army, Percy Jackson returns home and has to pick up his everyday life again. but can he handle going back to normal after all that happened to him this year?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own any of these characters, all rights of all the characters go to Rick Riordan, author of the books on which these characters are based. I do not intend to gain profit from this, this story is purely to honor the characters and their story. I hope you enjoy the story and PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **CHAPTER 1: Knock knock**

Percy's POV.

It has just been a couple of days since Gaea and her army was defeated and the people at Camp Half Blood were still recovering of what seemed like the biggest fight of their lives. Ever since Jason became the Big Bad Priest, or "Pontifex Maximus" as Jason and the Roman campers referred to him, the Roman and the Greek demigods seemed to get along better and better. Or maybe they were still tired of fighting. But no one was more tired than Percy, he went through Hell and back, literally, but all of it seemed worth it when he saw her again.

There she was Annabeth, busy as ever, carrying her new laptop everywhere she went. After having lost her laptop and everything on it, she had to start her project of rebuilding Olympus all over again. Not only that, but now she was also in charge of rebuilding the camp, nearly everything was in ruins and Annabeth had great plans to make the cabins bigger for each god so there would also be place for their Roman brothers and sisters. Percy had said time and time again that she should let some of the Athena cabin kids do some of the work as well. Percy smiled, he knew better than that, even after all they've been through, she still would take control.

"Hey Wise Girl!" Percy said causing Annabeth to look around and nearly run into a group of girls from the Aphrodite cabin. "Wow, calm down" he said. "There will still be plenty of ruins for you to rebuild tomorrow too" he said. And she laughed, gods he missed that laugh, it felt like every nightmare just melted away when she did that. "Percy" Annabeth said surprised, "I thought you were going back home today?". "How can I leave without saying goodbye" He answered. "Well, aren't you quite the gentleman, Seaweed Brain" she said. And she kissed him, time slowed down for a second until their lips parted again. "Don't worry about me she." She said, "It's time you went, your mom has probably been worried sick." She was right, but the truth is he was scared. He was scared that his mother might see how broken he really was. In front of everyone he could just act strong but his mother, not only was she able to see through the Mist, she was also able to see right through him. And he knew that once she knew, things would never be the same again, not for him or for her. But he knew he had to go, for her sake.

After he got a ride from Argus to his mother's apartment, he gathered his remaining courage, raised his hand, and knocked on the door.

Sally's POV

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Sally looked at the door. 'It can't be Paul' she thought. 'School isn't over yet until two hours from now' She walked to the door, opened it, and she couldn't believe her eyes- Her baby had come home. Her eyes starting tearing up and she hugged him on the spot, hoping everything was right again.

But it wasn't, something was off, she felt that Percy was more distant, more tense. "It's okay sweetie, you're home—you're safe." After saying that she felt Percy relax. He broke down, after all she felt he had been through, her baby broke when he came home. "It's alright sweetie" she said, "Mommy is here. Come in, I have some cookies left for you." She let go of the hug and pulled him inside. "I've made blue cookies, you're favorite." She heard Percy chuckle, and with that she got hope, he might become alright after all.

Percy's POV

Percy couldn't believe it. After not being home for about a year, after kicking the collective asses of Gaea and her giants, after having been through hell and back, after losing Leo, his mother managed to make everything seem alright just by bringing up that she made blue cookies for him. He had half a mind to turn the offer down but he had an entire stomach which heavily protested against that. The sounds Percy's stomach was making, he could swear that he heard some words in whale language coming from him. Something like "SAND…GOLDFISH…SOUP" but he wasn't quite sure. After eating the entire stash of cookies which his mom had left in the house. She asked, "Sooo, what happened?" Percy knew that he couldn't lie to her. By Zeus, he had been gone an entire year! So he told her everything. From waking up without any memories except the name Annabeth, to falling into Tartarus with Annabeth, all the way until Leo defeating Gaea in a fiery explosion which appeared to have had blasted him to bits as well. All she did was just nod and listen while laying cuddled up on the bank while she stroked her fingers through his hair. Percy felt calm again. Maybe even at peace. All until Paul came through the door. He took one look at Percy and said "Wow son, it looks like you've been through Hell." And with that small little sentence every nightmarish memory he had of Tartarus came rushing back through his head, even the pain he felt from the curses from the arai and seeing Annabeth suffer them as well. Percy felt his eyes tearing up again and he just blacked out.

 **Allright guys, that's the end of chapter 1. I really hope you've enjoyed it. And PLEASE REVIEW, or even just give ideas on what to do next. I'm open to suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first of all THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS! You were all so positive, and 100+ views in the first week, I'm so happy. Maybe with this chapter I can get it up by 50 views more. Anyways, I love you guys and here's chapter 2.**

 **Note: I do not own any of these characters, all the honor and all the rights go to the original author.**

PERCY'S POV.

'PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!' shouted the table in his bedroom. Percy groggily murmured something back in the context of 'shut up Buford'. About a week ago Buford the wonder table flew through the window of his mother's apartment during breakfast scaring the Hades out of Percy's mom and since then he decided to use Leo's mechanical flying wonder table as his personal alarm table to get out of bed. Lately he started going back to good High School to finish his senior year and things had made a turn for the better.

So far he had joined the swimming team and made a couple of mortal friends. His friends didn't know he was a demigod, and he wasn't planning on telling them. Percy figured if he told his friends he was the son of Poseidon, the sea god, and he spent his last summer killing monsters and fighting the earth, two things could happen. One, they would not believe him for a second and never take him serious again. Or two, they would believe him and become instant targets for monsters. So Percy just decided to keep that side on the down low.

So far what he told his friends was that he spent his summer travelling through Europe with a couple of friends, he usually spent his summers in a summer camp, and he had a girlfriend called Annabeth. Two weeks in back in High School and the only thing his friends wouldn't believe was that Annabeth was real, and they were NOT afraid to tease him with that.

Except for that, high school was different than it used to be. Maybe because Percy had changed a lot as well. He wasn't the same outcast he used to be. In fact, he was quite popular, the ladies gave Percy more attention which he was a bit uncomfortable with. But hey, it comes with the territory of being captain of an award winning sports team.

It was lunch time at Goode high school and Percy was sitting alone at a table. His friends went to the library to study for a biology quiz next week. It was on Marine Biology so Percy figured he was good. But he was trying to remember something his mother had left before he went to school. 'Don't forget too-' she had said but by then Percy had already left because he was running late. He was trying to remember what he had forgot when his walked into the dining hall.

'Yo Percy' said Marcus, a senior who arrived this year and immediately hit it off with Percy. 'Where were you man? This quiz is killing us.' 'I was just getting lunch man.' He laughed. 'Why? You missed me?' he asked while sarcastically putting up his puppy dog eyes. 'HA HA, very funny' said Kelly, the brunette and best friend of Marcus. Percy saw the way they looked at each other, they were head over each other but both to stubborn to admit it. 'Listen,' Percy said 'this test is going to be a cakewalk, so don't worry about me.' 'Then you better ace this test Jackson, because we can't afford to swim next competition without our captain' Steven said.

'You look troubled.' Kelly said. 'What's up?' 'It's nothing,-' Percy retorted. 'I just know there was something I had to remember today.' 'Hhhmmmm' Marcus sarcastically looked like he was thinking. 'But what, oh what, could that be?' 'Perhaps it was studying with your friends for an important quiz next week?' Steven joined in. Percy smiled, 'Trust me guys, I got this.' 'Hey—who's the blonde on the picture?' Marcus asked. 'Yeah man, she's hot.' 'Hands off guys,' Percy laughed, 'this is Annabeth, my girlfriend. 'No way Jackson!' Steven immediately said, 'No way that you could land such a hottie.' 'Wow, she's pretty.' Kelly said. 'I gotta agree with Steven on this one, there's no way in Ha- eh hell you could pull that off' 'Guys, I'm serious, she's my girlfriend. In fact, she's coming toda—uh oh'

'PERSEUS JACKSON!' he heard someone yell behind him. People started whispering around him. 'Who's that?' and 'is his name really Perseus?' Percy knew there were only a couple of options here, either a seriously pissed of Annabeth was standing behind him, or a monster just walked into the Dining Hall to violently murder him. And to be honest, he was hoping for the latter, because knowing Annabeth, that was the safest option.

But Percy knew better than that. 'Listen AnnAAAAAHHH-' he tried to explain but she already threw him to the ground with a judo flip. 'I've missed you Wise Girl' he said. 'I've missed you too Seaweed Brain,' she said. 'Are they your friends?' 'Yeah.'

Percy stood up and said 'Guy, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend.' 'Hold up' Steven started, 'She's real? And even more important, what did she just call you? Sea Brain or something?' 'Seaweed Brain' Annabeth answered. 'Oh, I'm so going to use that now' Steven said while laughing his glutes off. 'Nice to finally meet you.' said Kelly. 'Percy told us a lot about you.' Marcus joined in. 'Yet we didn't even believe you actually existed' Steven laughed. 'Oh really?' Annabeth said as she pulled up one eyebrow, looking straight at Steven with her stormy grey eyes. 'Yeah but now we-we-we-' stuttered Steven. 'Relax' Annabeth said, 'He's really lucky to have me… which is why it was so incredibly stupid of him to pick me up for my first day here at Goode High.' She scowled at Percy which made him more scared than any monster ever could, even Medusa. 'You're going to school here too?' Kelly asked. 'Yeah senior year with Percy, and after that were going to college at New Rome University.' 'Jackson in college, man this I gotta see.' Joked Steven. 'That sounds awesome,' Marcus said, 'where is it?' 'Oh, it's a private university in San Francisco. We only got in because our families have connections there.' 'Your mom has connections with universities?' Kelly asked surprised. "No, my dad actually, and Annabeth's mom too.' They exchanged a look as an Olympic inside joke.

The crowd had already recovered from the shock of seeing the captain of their swimming team getting judo flipped by the new girl and started to understand that they were a couple. Somewhere in the crowd Percy could still hear whispers like 'That's his girlfriend? Way to go Jackson.'

Annabeth grabbed a seat and answered Percy's friend all break long, all the questions they would have for her.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

 **All right guys and gals, that's the end of Chapter two of Back Home. Percabeth is reunited again and ready to start kicking the living Hades out of mortal stuff like quizzes, midterms and finals.**

 **Speaking of which, the reason I'm not able to write a story once a week right now is because of I'm in the middle of my own finals and I really need to nail this or I won't be able to go on exchange in my third year.**

 **Don't be afraid to review and send me some tips on how to improve. Tell me what you want to see next. I was thinking about showing the stories of the other six of the prophecy as well. Let me know your thoughts on that too.**

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
